Ninetynine plus chances
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: A collection of stories themed after some of my favorite songs. Rating, genre, and pairings will vary with each ch. Possible pairings to come: Seto X Jou, Ryou X Baku, Yugi X Yami, Honda X Otogi. All pairings will be boy X boy! Yaoi/lemons in later ch.


Ninety-nine-plus Chances

**Alright, simply summarized: I know, its probably been done to death, but I'm trying my hand at it. "Ninety-nine-plus Chances" is a collection of random stories/scenarios based off some of my favorite songs; the pairing/rating/etc. may change with each Ch. (I'll have pairings/ratings/summaries/etc. listed each Ch. - no worries!**

"I WANNA"

**Pairing/s: SetJou(Puppyshipping) -- Seto X Joey**

**Rating: T+**

**Song: "I wanna" by The all American rejects.**

**Summary: Seto goes off on one of his business trips leaving his brother and boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya, home. It's a normal occurrence for a businessman, but Seto can't rid himself of the nagging urge to see his lover. To hold the adorable blond puppy in his arms... to touch him...**

_**::Start::**_

"Seto," there was a soft, breathy, sigh on the other end "I miss you..."

_~ "I, never thought that I was so blind" ~_

"I know, Katsuya, I miss you too..." the brunet was left to murmur, a small smile playing with his lips as the words left them.

_~ "I can finally see the truth..." ~_

"When are you coming home, Seto?" his voice nearly cracked, and once more Seto was reminded of the pain his boyfriend was being put though; time and time again.

_~ "It's me, for you." ~_

"Soon..." he carefully held himself back, in all honesty he wanted to break down and rush home now. Screw business, his Puppy needed him! He wanted to say something comforting, tell Katsuya just how important he was to his life, he wanted to tell him just how much he needed him - how much he wanted him.

_~ "Tonight you can't imagine I'm by your side" ~_

"How soon is 'soon'?" he sounded frustrated, and Seto couldn't blame him - this was ridiculous.

_~ "'Cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you." ~_

"Katsuya," no he wasn't going to scold his Puppy for wanting to be with him, "we go over this every time. It's business, I won't be home until it's finished. No amount of complaining will get me home any sooner." His words turned sharp and he could easily imagine the blond flinching, "Now, no whining wait there like a good boy and I may give you a treat when I get back." Mokuba, who was bound to be watching the blond talking to his older brother on the phone just waiting for his turn, would flinch at the hurt expression on his older brother's 'lovers' face. Angry tears would soon replace the hurt...

He did scold him, he always did...

_~ "Can you hear me say, 'don't throw me away'?" ~_

"Every time..." Katsuya's words were a repeat of what his boyfriend had said seconds ago. "We do, we do go over this every time..." Seto could clearly hear the pain and pure exhaustion in his voice. "and every time... I'm left hurt and alone... maybe you _prefer_ that though?"

_~ " and there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow." ~_

It was those last words 'I'm left hurt and alone...maybe you prefer that though?' that struck something, a cord, deep within Seto causing tears to line his eyes. Though they refused to spill - he was Seto Kaiba and... He. Would. Not. Cry.

"Katsuya, I'm sorry, I... I love you." it was the first time those sacred words had been spoken in their relationship, and it was about damn time. "I'll come home im-" he silenced himself when all he was greeted with was just that... silence... aside from the dial tone.

He had hung up.

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you" ~_

_~ "You wanna touch me too" ~_

Tears glided smoothly down reddened cheeks as their owner shook with the pitiful sobs before turning sharply from the phone he had slammed with more than needed force back onto it's cradle.

Damn him.

All he wanted was to be with him. To be close, to be held and loved by the man he had happily given his heart to, but Seto just wanted to be an ass and make him suffer.

_~ "Everyday but all I have is time" ~_

He wouldn't leave him though, he never did, no matter how much Seto hurt him; he always stayed forever loyally at his side.

Just like the Puppy Seto claimed him to be.

_~ "Our love's the perfect crime" ~_

He was Seto's Puppy, and he always would be.

No matter how much an ass he was, he loved him...

Somewhere deep, deep within him he knew...

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you" ~_

A crash resounded loudly, making many of the nearby maids scurring around innocently doing their jobs nearly jump out of their skin. Their wide wondering eyes had looked up to the source, room 127, Seto Kaiba's room and it clearly read 'do not disturb'.

_~ "You wanna touch me too." ~_

He would kill someone!

Well, not exactly, but he did feel like it... not his precious Puppy though. It wasn't his fault.

If anyone it was his own.

He wouldn't let it end like this though, he was going to finish his business tomorrow and get back to his Puppy...

_~ "Every way and when they set me free..." ~_

Before...

_'I'm left alone and hurt... maybe you _prefer_ that though?'_

No! He didn't want that, not at all...

_~ "Just put your hands on me!" ~_

Within seconds and Seto was back on his feet, screw with finishing business, his Puppy required his attention... now!

He wouldn't let him, Jounouchi Katsuya, the man he loved... his most important person... escape him! Not without a fight, if Jounouchi wanted to leave him he'd had to say so clearly - to his face!

But if that were the case, his hurrying hands fumbled in their packing, if Katsuya really had grown tired of the pain and disappointment that came with being Seto's lover... then what?

_~ "Tonight I'm weak, it's just another day without you" ~_

If Katsuya's love for Seto, if he did ever love him, had faded away... then what would he do?

What could he do, force him to love him?

He couldn't...

_~ "I can't sleep, I gave the world away for you to..." ~_

He loved Katsuya too much, yes, and that was why he wasn't going to mope around about what if Katsuya no longer loved him...

Instead, he was going to get his cold, sorry, ass back home and try to salvage what was left of their relationship.

_~ "hear me say, don't throw me away" ~_

With a final grunt of annoyance he threw together the things he had brought with him, paperwork, some clothes, and other necessities into his suitcase; not all of it fit.

"To hell with it!" he growled out and sprinted to the door, ignoring the multiple expensive suits he had left laying on the floor and bed.

_~ "There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow." ~_

Down a long spans of stairs, into his limo, to the airport, and he was so close to touching his Puppy he could feel the warmth already radiating off his delicious body.

_~ "All I wanna do is touch you" ~_

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you." ~_

_~ "you wanna touch me too." ~_

_~ "everyday but all i have is time" ~_

_~ "our love's the perfect crime..." ~_

It was at the airport he ran across trouble, nothing big enough to deter him, but simply enough to make him snap and cause trouble for the unfortunate workers currently on the clock.

He quickly solved the problem with a new private jet and a generous amount of cash to some greedy pilot.

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you." ~_

_~ "you wanna touch me too." ~_

_~ "Every way and when they set me free" ~_

_~ "Just put your hands on me" ~_

He was nearly shaking with anxiety at this point, he so looked forward to holding his Puppy in his arms once more...

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you." ~_

_~ "you wanna touch me too." ~_

_~ "everyday but all i have is time" ~_

_~ "our love's the perfect crime..." ~_

Thoughts of his Puppy, held close to his body, cheeks heated warmly as their tongues intertwined filled his mind as the Jet touched down.

Those same thoughts remained in his head as he quickly transferred over to his limo that was already and waiting...

Perhaps someone deserved a bonus?

As the trip had drug on and on, the doubts his Puppy would leave him had wavered and settled into 'he'll be so glad I'm back it'll be make up sex time!'

He was nearly, dare he think, giddy?

The limo came to a slow gentle stop, the engine dieing, and he knew he was home without even looking out at the large estate...

Katsuya had moved in a good while ago, but now wasn't the time to reminisce on the past, he had a Puppy to fuck - make up with.

_~ "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you." ~_

_~ "you wanna touch me too." ~_

_~ "Every way and when they set me free" ~_

_~ "Just put your hands on me" ~_

He quickly flung the irritating door aside and stepped into his home, Mokuba nor Katsuya were anywhere to be seen. A quick check of his watch informed him it was after midnight...

He was up to his room so quickly it nearly frightened him, inhuman.

The door wasn't locked, but that didn't deter him, the blond rarely locked it.

He stepped into the darkened room, only moonlight lit the figure laying in bed - seeming very much like he was awaiting his boyfriends return. He probably was...

He was so loyal, it was sad, Seto didn't deserve that...

"Ya gonna just stand their and gawk or are ya gonna greet meh properly, Seto?" the sudden interruption startled him out of his thoughts.

"Katsuya..." with that he was at the bed, a smile lighting his features, as he leaned down to embrace the blond he had missed so dearly. "I'm hom-" he was abruptly cut off.

The smacking sound of flesh on flesh resounded loudly in the large room, Seto had been slapped.

"Welcome home, Seto." the angry frown dissipated from the blond teens face and was replaced with a sweet loving smile that lit his features brightly.

"I missed ya."

"What the hell?!" the brunet hissed angered, he had been intending to come home and make up with hot steamy sex... but instead he got a slap and 'welcome home, Seto'?

"Well, I had 't get ya back for earlier... on the phone."

"So you slapped me?!" he growled low in his throat, but the sad smile on the other's face cooled his temper and brought about a new feeling... "better than leaving, I suppose..." he didn't mean for him to hear. He didn't. That's what he told himself over and over anyway...

"It was either the slap or..." a frown marred his face.

"You... considered... leaving me? I really upset you this time, I'm so-" he was shushed by a finger pressing to his lips gently.

"Or, no sex for a month," Katsuya finished with a grin, "and I was hopin' for some... make up sex!" with this not even fully announced the blond tackled his boyfriend.

Their lips crushed together, Seto's fantasies when he had been away were coming true as their tongues danced close; rubbing eagerly against one another.

"I love you Katsuya." Seto stated, his tone serious regardless of his breathless state from the long passionate kiss they had shared.

"Mm, love ya too, Seto..." the blond lover moaned as he crushed their lips together once more.

_**~Owari~**_

**A/N: Hehe, another song that would go with this near perfectly: "Disconnected" by The red jumpsuit apparatus. Both are really good songs, oddly enough, "Disconnected" just started playing when I was reading over this... it made laugh and tear up at the same time...**

**I may add that later, this story with "Disconnected" as the theme instead tho... lemme kno if it sounds interesting enough to pursue!**

**Disclaimer/rambling:**

**Fluff: I own NOTHING, not Yu-gi-oh! nor either song mentioned, nor any to come!**

**Seto: I think, yes, her intelligence has lowered yet again...**

**Jou: another one?**

**Moku: wow...**

**Seto: Seriously, Get. A. Life!**

**FlufF: Noo thanks, I'm good!**

**Seto: Idiot...**

**Fluff: I own NOTH-**

**Seto: already said that.**

**Jou: BYE!**

**Fluff: BYE!**

**Seto: ?**


End file.
